


Missing and Missed

by undermoonlitstars



Series: Sterek Week 2018 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sterek Week 2018, mentions of erica and boyd - Freeform, sterekalternate, vague mentions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undermoonlitstars/pseuds/undermoonlitstars
Summary: The rescue that never happened. (At the end of s2.) Just a little scene, basically what I wished would have happened.





	Missing and Missed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. 
> 
> Okay, so I know this was impossible in canon for REASONS, but I really wish it could have happened. It's been six years and I'm still bitter.

Stiles hurt. Everywhere. Worse than the physical pain, though, was the emotional pain, mixed in with a cocktail of shame, humiliation and anger.

Gerard may be the Argent warlord, hunting werewolves all his long life, but it was still humiliating being beaten up by an old man.

He could hear Erica and Boyd trying to say things to him through their gags, but the Argents knew how to do their jobs too well. _This may be the most Boyd has tried to speak to me, ever,_ he thinks dryly to himself. They’ve had their share of beatings too by the look of it. How long have they been here?

He doesn’t know. He doesn’t know much of anything right now except pain. This was supposed to be some kind of message for Scott. Why? What was the point? And where the hell was Scott?

Stiles wants to curl up and hide in his bed for the rest of his life. He supposes it’s too much to ask that even though he’s been a no-show so far, Scott might still come for him like he did at the pool. And this is the worst part of all.

If he knew Scott was coming, he could endure.

But he’s not sure. He’s _not sure._

In all of his years of friendship with Scott he could count the times he’s really, truly doubted him on one hand with some of his fingers cut off. Until. Until his dumb ass says ‘let’s go look for a dead body in the woods’ and gets Scott bit by an alpha.

And… wait. That’s not the worst part. The worst part is that the doubt wasn’t caused by Gerard. Not really. That was Scott and Stiles and their inability to deal with the mess their lives have become.

And this is why he’s feeling tears roll down his face, not because his face feels like it wants to swell up, and Gerard might have broke a rib, or caused some internal bleeding, but because for the first time in his life he feels completely estranged from Scott.

He sees Erica looking at him, with some mix of pity and something else on her face, but Stiles doesn’t have time to parse it out before she’s turning away from him, her and Boyd both, to look at the entrance to the basement.

He stiffens, and aches for it, in the onset of panic, because his first thought is that the hunters are coming back, but they don’t look afraid, or angry, they look _hopeful_ and _damn_ if that wasn’t something Stiles needed right now.

_Scott_ , he thinks, and it’s not long before he hears what they must have. Gunfire and wolf roars and yelling, oh my. Stiles… might be having some kind of shock reaction. It’s kind of more like screaming actually, but also some yelling. Mostly it just sounds like the Argents and their men are losing their shit, so whatever’s happening up there caught them by surprise.

The door almost crashes clean away from the wall, and Stiles barely has time to process it before Derek and Isaac are there. Stiles thinks his brain must broken, because there’s no way that they could get in here and get through all those hunters by themselves, but they are, they’re here and they’re real, and they’re helping Stiles as well as Erica and Boyd. It’s a good thing he was already crying because now would have been a really awkward time to start.

He’s being carried out of there like some damsel, and he almost doesn't want to look up because he’s sore and smarting with the fact that it’s not Scott who came for him, and he doesn't want Derek to think he doesn't appreciate it – not now, not ever. He doesn't have to think about it right now. He can relax, retreat inside his head where he has no problems, because he knows he’s safe with Derek.


End file.
